fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:161.202.39.248
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ivan247 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HankGuideDude (talk) 02:06, February 5, 2016 (UTC) If you are Speddos, then you are still doomed, even trying to pretend you are me isn't going to (beep)ing work. I leave you a message here because you spammed Ivan's talk page and pretended to be me with this IP suckpuppet. Creating a million (not really million, but still big) of suckpuppets isn't going to help Speddos/Tabuu. You can't even edit the DB Wiki at all with this IP suckpuppet. Even if you could you are still going to get banned, again. Great job (beep)ing potato. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 18:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item Stixx. I think I'm pretty much fucking done with this. Now you're going around and leaving this message, which only pleases this troll. And what strikes me most is how vigilant you apparently are about Speddos. I am not drawing any conclusion from this, but can you fucking stop running around yelling "GUYS GUYS SPEDDOS DID THIS OH NO IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD"? Thanks. Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:36, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Fireinthehole, I was talking to myself. I like to pretend that I'm Speddos cuz its funny and I pretend that I am not the real stixx44. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 03:59, February 6, 2016 (UTC) 18:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item ... ...you think that being a vandal is funny? You think that crying wolf will get you anywhere?? Are you aware that you're basically performing borderline harassment and it's forbidden to any given community?! I can officially say that my patience is running thin, by letting a vandal get into your head instead of ignoring and not taking a break like I somewhat asked you to. Now you're going to an extent to harass others by constant 4-years-ago reminders and Spedass on the Dan-Ball site, that we can do nothing to prevent and instead to IGNORE. Do another stunt like you did just then and I'm afraid a regulation will be in order. Also, what happened to getting an account, may I ask? 12:51, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ^ I highly second this latter notion. As to the strange IP shenanigans, I... have not yet lost my patience. Not yet. '''But let me be clear, this wiki is done with your bullshit.' Listen carefully, stixx. ''Listen very good. Hank here is about to be fucking done with you and ban you. I cannot see whether or not the other IP is you or not (or if it's also the person who probably hacked TFM's account, pointing at the bullshit this other IP rambles about facebook/twitter). If it is you, stop this fuckery. Like, immediately. I am not kidding about this, and I don't give a shit about any "I swear it's not me" pleading rants. Consider yourself pretty fucking lucky that there's just Hank around, and not DMS, who would've wiped your face off the wiki already. Probably several weeks before any of this shit. Who knows you can redeem yourself. I'm repeating Hank's warning. You're on some pretty thin ice and to tell you the truth, I would not mind it if I didn't have to see you invent all kinds of bullshit theories and conspiracies, or useless reports about "SPEDDOS IS BACK". Hey, you said you really liked reporting all of Speddos' crimes, huh? What I think is that you're fucking obsessed by it. This is my final word on this godfuckingly retarded subject. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:40, February 6, 2016 (UTC) How come fake me isn't banned yet? --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 21:16, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item It is because I think that there aren't enough admins on this wiki (why the f**k did I answer my own question?). I have to cut the swears down. They are literally coming every time from this point on. Anyways, I'll Archive this crap. I forgot I can't use template. Archive this. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 21:24, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item :Having somewhat calmed down from your (stixx) sea of references, I've blocked just this IP out. If this gets worse, then I might start pulling out range blocks or even force you to get an account. :Cannot archive this due to having a low amount of sections and would be a waste to do that to an inactive account without deleting the whole thing. 21:29, February 8, 2016 (UTC)